Secret DemiGods
by Nightwing13
Summary: What if McFly had a secret they didn't even know themselves? Only mythology creatures did along with the new companions Felicia and Sierra. DougiexOc TomxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm starting another new McFly fic, along with another! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Secret Demi-Gods**

**Chapter 1 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

The guys and I decided to take a trip to Greece. We needed a break from all the drama going on. Dougie broke up with Frankie, but she keeps crawling back to him, and he's afraid he'll fall for her again for the wrong reasons. Even I broke up with my girlfriend! Gio and I needed a break, and I've dated her for so long, how do I know she's the one?

Anyway, back to the fact that we're in Greece. We've been here for five days and loved every minute of it, except Harry, but that was only because he had food poisoning the first couple days. Today is our last day here and were visiting the Parthenon.

"Wow, this place is even better in person!" I said taking pictures of it with my camera.

"How much longer are we going to look at old buildings?" Dougie asked. He wasn't too excited about seeing the ruins, but he loved the beach.

"Doug, you got to admit, this place is pretty cool." Harry said looking at the Parthenon.

"The temple of the gods, it sounds pretty cool." Danny admitted and he glanced in a book he was carrying around to get inside stories about the ruins.

"The gods aren't even real." Dougie mumbled, kicking a rock.

"I think you should keep that thought to yourself." We all turned to see an older man, maybe in his fifties with grey hair combed back, he came over to us.

"Why?" Dougie asked. I elbowed him hoping he'd get the idea to shut up.

"Every citizen of Greece believes in the gods and goddesses." The old man explained.

"So, we're not citizens of Greece." I elbowed Dougie again and the man smiled.

"Do you know how Athens got its name?" The man asked.

"No, will you tell us?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Both Athena and Poseidon wanted the city, Cecropia, to be named after them. Their tasks were to give the king and his citizens a gift. Poseidon struck a rock that caused a spring of water to come out of the ground; it was to signify that the citizens had water and would never face a drought. But, the water was salty just like sea water which Poseidon ruled. Athena's gift was a seed she planted which grew into a lovely olive tree. This assured the citizens they would have food, oil, and firewood. The citizens decided to make Athena their benefactress. Now they worship her because of her gift, because they believe she exists." His grey eyes twinkled as he told us the story. In fact, you say…I believed him.

"Adonis!" We looked behind him and saw to girls, probably around our age walked over.

"Telling old legends again?" The brunette asked. The old man laughed and nodded.

I noticed Dougie was checking out the brunette. She had dark brown hair that ended above her hips, a tan complexion, hazel eyes, and unlike most girls, and hour glass figure.

"You caught me Sierra." The man said laughing.

"Sierra, don't pick on him!" The other girl said. Now she was a beauty. She had short auburn hair that ended at her jaw, piercing blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She was a bit shorter than the brunette but she also had an hourglass figure.

"Uh…I'm sorry. Did you say Adonis?" Danny asked as he read through his book about Greek mythology.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Isn't that the name of Aphrodite's lover?" Danny asked looking up from the book. Adonis laughed.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I can't have the same name as him." He looked back at the girls. "Oh excuse me; this is Sierra Day and Felicia Green. They're my nieces, girls this is…uh…"

"Oh, Tom Fletcher, and these guys are my friends. Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd, and Danny Jones." I introduced them pointing to each of the guys.

"It's nice to meet you." Felicia said to me. Sierra didn't say anything.

"Well love to stay and chat, but the girls and I have to check out some mayhem at another site." Adonis said. _Damn, I wanted to at least talk to Felicia before we left!_

They began to leave but Adonis stopped and turned back to us. "By the way, I wouldn't stay out here much longer. Things start to get real interesting when the sun goes down." Adonis said to us.

"Uh…we'll keep that in mind." I told him. He smiled and left. I noticed Sierra was still watching us.

"Sierra, let's go!" Felicia called as she pulled Sierra along.

"They're a bit odd." Harry said as he walked closer to the Parthenon.

"I don't, I think we should do what he says." Dougie said.

"Doug, you aren't scared are you?" Danny asked him.

"N-No…" He hesitated. "I just think we should listen to him."

"Alright, let's go before Dougie wets his pants." Harry said. Just as we walked away we heard the sound of something rolling down the stairs of the Parthenon. We turned back to the ruin and four objects rolled down the stairs, onto the ground, and stopped at our feet.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath.

I walked closer to the objects. They looked like medals but they didn't have a design on it.

"Alright, now I believe what Adonis said about 'things getting real interesting.'" Danny said as he walked over to examine it as well.

"Let's take them, as reminders about this vacation!" I suggested picking up the four blank medals. I handed on to each of them.

"It would have been better to talk to Sierra." Dougie said under his breath as we left. I nudged him.

"Looks like you and me are in the same boat." I said.

"Felicia?" I nodded.

_It would have been nice if something interesting happened. I wonder what else would have happened if we stayed longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm starting another new McFly fic, along with another! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 2 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The flight back to London was pretty boring. None of the guys were goofing, or spoke, well I guess Harry and Danny had an excuse, they were asleep. Tom, however, was examining his stupid medal we found.  
When we finally landed, we each returned to our flats, but then we had to go back out and go over our new songs with our producers.  
It had gotten dark when we left our flats, and Tom insisted we bring our stupid metals.  
"You gotta admit, it's pretty cool how we each got one." Tom said, referring to the medals.  
"Yeah, I always wanted a blank medal!" Harry said sarcastically. Danny and I laughed, but something caught my attention. I started to hear the sound of wings flapping, but it was too strong to be pigeons. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Mate, you okay?" Danny asked me. Then I noticed we were the only ones on the street. The sound started up again.  
"Do you guys here that?" I asked them.  
"Here what?" Harry asked.  
"Um...I think he was referring to them." Tom said as he pointed to the top of the building we were standing next to.  
On top of the building were two women, but they weren't normal women. Their body was covered in feathers, their feet were the same as eagles, they had beaks, and their arms were wings.  
"What the he'll is that?" Harry asked. We slowly started backing up but the women took flight. We screamed and ran down the street. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. My medal had rolled out of my jacket pocket, but it looked different. Now there was a symbol of a lightning bolt on it.  
My attention on the medal left when I heard the women screech. I looked up to see them diving at me.  
"Dougie!" The guys yelled together, but I was too scared to move. They were getting closer to me and all I could was watch, but they both screamed and an arrow was in both their backs. They turned into puffs of smoke and the arrows fell to the ground.  
"Dougie!" The guys yelled again. They ran over to me and helped me up.  
"Are you alright?" Danny asked and I nodded.  
"Guys, look." I showed them my medal. "This symbol wasn't there before."  
All three of them pulled out their own medal. The looks on their faces told me their medals had changed to. They showed each other their medals. On Tom's medal there was a caduceus, Danny's had a sun, and Harry's had a spear.  
"What in the world is happening?" Tom asked.  
"Destiny." We all turned to see Sierra and Felicia, but they looked different. Felicia was wearing light weight metal armor. Only her arms were bare, but she had leather bracers on both her forearms. She even had a spear hooked to her back and she was carrying a shield.  
Sierra was wearing leather armor. Only her knees and shoulders had metal padding, but it didn't look like much. Her bracers also had metal over it, but it only had one finger that covered half her middle fingers. She had two daggers on both her hips, and set of arrows for her bow.  
"What do you mean Destiny? And how'd you get here?" I asked. Before Felicia answered, she noticed Sierra was searching the sky.  
"We're not safe, they're still hunting." Sierra said to Felicia. They walked over to us, but we all took a step back.  
"We're not going anywhere with you girls." Harry said, trying to sound tough.  
"You'll get killed staying out here on your own!" Felicia said. She did look a bit worried.  
"We'll take our chances." Danny said. He also tried to sound tough but his voice cracked.  
"Then you give us no other choice." Felicia said. She turned to Sierra and nodded. Sierra frowned and walked closer to us.  
"Forgive me." She whispered to me, and then she raised her fist and nailed me in the face.  
"That hurt." I said and then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm starting another new McFly fic, along with another! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

******Chapter 3 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

**** The only thing I could see was darkness. I thought I was blind but then I saw something glitter within the darkness. It came closer and closer until I knew exactly what is was. It was my medal with the same symbol as before.  
_ 'You are the son of Zeus, my son.'_  
"Ow!" I yelled sitting up and covering my left eye.  
"I'm sorry!" I removed my hand and found Sierra sitting in front of me. She had a wet cloth in her hand, and I could see the regret in her eyes. _Could I trust her after she hit me?_  
"Whoa, whoa, back up lady!" I yelled as I scooted back and hit my head on the wall behind me. "Ow..." I rubbed my head. "Where the hell am I?" I asked looking around the room. It looked like a large room. It had a bed, a small closet, and a desk with a chair. The walls were all wooden, so was the floor.  
"Will you calm down, your eye will swell." She said as she dabbed my eye once more.  
"Well it wouldn't swell if you didn't punchme!" I yelled hitting her hand, making her drop the wet cloth. She sighed and picked it up and took the bowl off the nightstand, then she wet the cloth again. She set the bowl back and reached for my eye again. I moved my face away so she couldn't reach. She sighed again.  
"Stop being stubborn!" She yelled. I just ignored her. She sighed once more. "I really didn't want to have to do this." She said. Suddenly she pushed the right side of my face into the pillow, making me flip my body over so my stomach was against the bed. She sat on top of my back, pinning my arms with her knees.  
"How is this helping!" I yelled into the pillow. She didn't say anything she just continued dabbing my eye. "Get off!" I yelled once more. I started hearing snickering.  
"Calm down Doug." Danny said followed by his obnoxious laugh.  
"Yeah, you always said you wanted a powerful woman." Harry added. I hid my face int the pillow and graonced. Seirra sighed and got off me. She through the cloth into the bowl on the nightstand.  
"Will you guys grow up!" She yelled pushing them out the door. Then she closed the door behind her. _Wait, she's not gonna help me anymore? Wait...what am I thinking?_  
I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only were Tom, Danny, Harry, Felicia, and Sierra sitting around a fire with little cabins around them, but there was a short stubby man, okay well only half man. The bottom half of his body was goat! He even had tiny horns on his head.  
"What the hell..." I said in shock. They all turned to me and then the goat-man came over to me.  
"What never seen a stayr before?" He asked making me look down at him.  
"No, not really!" I answered loudly. "I've seen little people but not when they're half goat!" He glared at me and shook his fist at me.  
"Why I outta-"  
"Lou!" Felicia yelled at the...stayr?  
"I'm not gonna hurt him! If i did I'll have him to thank..." He said pointing to the sky. "...he'll be the one to yell 'OFF WITH HIS HEAD!' and then I'd get fried with his stupid sparklers." He grabbed me by the sleeve of my sweatshirt and dragged me to the others. he pushed me down on the log so I was sitting next to Tom.  
"Lou, be gentle." Sierra said, standing by a tree.  
"Calm down princess, why don't you go hunt Bambi!" Suddenly Sierra alsmost launched herself at him but Felicia grabbed her arm.  
"Sierra, relax. Lou, chill." Felicia told them. Sierra sat down on the log across from us.  
"So kiddies, why do you think you're here?" Lou asked us. I looked at the guys who I know didn't have a clue.  
"Why?" Danny asked. Suddenly Lou jumped onto the log and got in Danny's face.  
"Because you haven't done any good deeds to get you on Mt. Olympus!" Lou yelled, I swear I saw spit hitting Danny in the face.  
"Whoa, Mt. Olympus? We aren't gods." Tom said making Lou walk across Harry's lap and slap Tom upside the head.  
"You're not, you're half!"  
"WHAT?" We all yelled together and jumped of the log, knocking Lou to the ground. He got up and dusted his goat but off.  
"Well why the hell do you think you got those medals!" Lou yelled at us.  
"Alright Lou, that's enough." Felicia said as she stood up and we all sat back down.  
"Your fathers are all gods..." she began and then she pointed to herself and Sierra. "...our mothers are goddesses."  
"Oh really? Then who are your mothers?" Harry asked. "Athena, goddess of war tactics and wisdom..." she turned to Sierra who looked bored. "...Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon."  
"You could have gotten that information anywhere." Harry said. _Wow he really didn't believe them._  
"Oh really?" Artemis asked angrily.  
"Sierra stop, he's just stubborn like his father." Felicia told her.  
"Oh then who's my father?" He asked.  
"Ares, god of war."  
"What about us?" Tom asked.  
"Your dad is Hermes, messenger to the gods." Felicia told him.  
"Oh, well that's lovely." Tom said sarcastically.  
"Danny, your father is Apollo, god of sun and day." Danny smiled with satisfaction. "And Dougie, your father is Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of the gods." My jaw dropped open.  
"Oh why does Dougie get the cool dad?" Tom whined. Felicia laughed at him.  
"This isn't happening." I siad quietly making everybody look at me.  
"Kid, you enve have proff, theose medals." Lou told me. I reached in my pocket and through the medal into the fire.  
"Well I won't believe it!" I yelled, Sierra immediately jumped up and reached into the fire to grab my medal.  
"Sierra!" Lou and Felicia yelled. The guys all jumped up too. Sierra scooted away from the fire, clenching my medal. Lou hit the medal out of her hand and examined it.  
Her hand was scorched. Her flesh was burned off. She had blood on the tips of her fingers and on her palm, but I noticed something. The light from the moon seemed brighter, it shined through the trees and landed on her hand. Her hand healed and it looked unharmed. Lou wrapped my medal in a peice of cloth and put it in my hand.  
"If you wnat her to forgive you, you better start believing in your true life." He told me.  
"I don't even know her!" Lou scoffed.  
"Trust me kid, I know when I see love in people's eyes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm starting another new McFly fic, along with another! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 4 (Sierra's P.O.V.)**

After having my hand nearly burnt off, I retired to my babin. I didn't want to listen to Dougie's negative comments anymore. If he doesn't believe us, fine. That just shows how stupid and stubborn he is.  
I sighed and looked through the window of my cabin. It was quite large, in fact my whole cabin wasn't a cabin. It was more of a tent, I guess you could say. It was big like a cabin but the walls were curtains, and at night I would pull some of the curtains up so I could watch the moon through the other set of see through curtains.  
I suppose everybody is asleep now. I wonder how the others reacted after my little tustlewith the flames. I loked down at my hand that was once burned. _It wasn't to long ago before I found out I was Artemis's daughter, yet I did act like Dougie._  
I sighed again and then I noticed something down by the lake. I left my cabin and slowly sneaked behind the person. Then I realized...it was Dougie. I touched his shoulder and he jumped, and then turned to face me.  
"Oh, it's you." He mumbled, looking at the ground. I ignored his tone.  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked hi.  
"I, uh..." He turned away from me and looked at the lake. "I wanted to be alone, I just need to think about what's happening." He admitted.  
"At least you have it easier then me." I told him.  
"Oh really?" He asked and I nodded.  
"They warned me befor, but...I didn't listen." I barely explained.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I noticed he was looking at me.  
"Alright...so hows your hand?" I looked down at my hand.  
"It's fine."  
"Oh, uh...that's good." We both fel silent, it was a bit awkward. "A gay baby was just born." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It as such a random comment. Dougie gave me a sheepish smile. Once I finally recovered, I looked at him.  
"Why did you say that?" I asked.  
"Every awkward pause, a gay baby is born." I smiled and shook my head. "So, uh...where exactly are we?"  
"Rhode Island." I answerred and he looked at me with wide eyes.  
"How'd we get here?" I pointed at a hill on the other side of the lake. There were white horses grazing in the grass, the only thing different about these horses is the fact they have wings and can fly.  
"Whoa...that's so cool!"  
"I guess." I began walking to my cabin.  
"I'm sorry." He said to me. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"What for?" I asked him without turning to him.  
"For making you burn your hand." I looked back at my hand again.  
"I'm fine...you should get some rest." I told him. I continued making my way back to my cabin.  
"Hey, I forgive you!" I stopped in my tracks again and turned to face him.  
"For what?" I asked again. He smiled, and man did he have a goregous smile.  
"For nailing me in the eye." I blushed and turned away from him. "Night." He told me.  
"Night." I said back to him. I made my way to my cabin and changed. I climbed into bed and coulnd't help but look at the lake.  
Dougie was still there, staring up at the sky. _What is he looking at?_ He picked up a rock and tossed it across the lake, making it skip three times. _He's a bit mysterious._ He didn't stay much longer. He made his way back to his own cabin. _I shouldn't get mixed up with these feelings._ I slowly drifted off to sleep, but it didn't seem like a full rest.  
The sun came up within hours and it shone through the see through curtains. I groaned and got up, pulling the curtains down to hide the sun.  
"Ah, the sun sure feels good in the morning!" Danny said as he got out of his cabin. I quickly changed and met Felicia and Lou at the campfire from last night.  
"So, how did all you brats sleep?" Lou asked the boys.  
"The beds could have been softer." Harry said as he cracked his back.  
"Yeah, well its get better, we're going to the Islandf of Adventures in Florida." Lou announced. The boys looked extremely happy and high-fived each other. "But we're not going on any rides." The gusy groaned.  
"Come on guys, this is a serious matter." Felicia said.  
"Well you haven't really told us why we're here yet." Tom said sheepishly with a hint of blush as he looked at Felicia. She sighed.  
"Aphrodite's daughter has been kidnapped and she asked us half-bloods to rescue her." Felicia explained.  
"Why us?" Danny asked.  
"Because Zeus has forbidden the gods to come in contact with their kids." I said. Thunder rumbled through the sky. _Oh yeah, I forgot I can't say their names. My punishment._  
"Sierra, don't say their names." Felicia warned me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.  
"Why would Ze-my dad...do something like that?" Dougie asked.  
"Because he's the fucking ruler of the gods. He can tell them to do whatever the fuck he wants." I said, trying not to look at him. Thunder rumbled again, even louder.  
"Sierra!" Felicia and Lou yelled together at me. I rolled my eyes once more.  
"So what does this have to do with Island of Adventure?" Tom asked.  
"There's a portal that can take us to some friends of Poesidon. They can help us find the daughter."  
"Wow really, i never saw it before." Tom said.  
"Of course you haven't! You've beenlooking at things through mortal sight, now you'll be looking through half-blood sight." Loud told him.  
"Alright, so when do we leave?" Danny asked.  
"Now." Felicia answered. She pulled out a clear ball. "We all need to think of the Island of Adventure." She ordered us. "On the count of three. Once, Two," She raised the sphere and threw it to the ground. "Three!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm starting another new McFly fic, along with another! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 5 (Felicia's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, put me down! Do I look like a puppy dog to you?" I heard Lou yell through the smoke.

"Shut up!" Sierra yelled.

The smoke cleared and I saw Sierra stuffing Lou into a backpack, while the boys were laughing at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lou yelled again.

"You have horns, a goat's ass, and you're half naked. You stand out!" Sierra said as she zipped the bag shut and we only heard Lou mumbling.

"Good thinking." I told Sierra. She nodded and then Lou kicked her through the backpack. She took the bag and dropped it on the ground, followed by Lou's moan.

"Ouch!" Tom said for Lou and the guys laughed again. I heard Lou mumble some curse words but Sierra ignored him and slipped the bag on.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I asked.

"Uh, ready for what exactly?" Danny asked nervously. I looked at Sierra who rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Just come on."

I led them through the gates and I realized we needed tickets. I snapped my fingers and five tickets appeared in my hand. _One of the good parts about being a half-blood. _We went through the security, Sierra had Lou in a special bag so when the security men looked through her bag, and all they saw were bottles of water. Then we got into the park.

"Alright so where are we going?" Harry asked as we headed through the marvel city.

"Poseidon's Fury." Sierra answered for me. I could tell she was getting irritated with the guys, but she had some sort of soft spot for Dougie.

As we made our way towards Poseidon's Fury, Danny and Harry complained about not going on rides, Dougie tried assisting Sierra with Lou, he kept kicking her, and Tom surprisingly talked to me.

"So, technically, I'm not a son of a god right?" I shook my head.

"No, you are, Hermes is the god of travelers and…thieves." Tom caught on to my pause.

"Is that not good?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Let's just say one of Hermes's sons stole a special object from Zeus." His eyes widened.

"Oh well, you and the gods got nothing to worry about, I don't have the guts to steal anything." I smiled. It was good to hear that from a son of Hermes. I looked back at Dougie and Sierra. Tom followed my gaze. "Uh, it seems to me you're interested about them." I looked back at Tom.

"You could say that, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well you see Sierra's mother is Artemis." Tom shrugged.

"So?" I sighed.

"She promised to stay a virgin, forever." Tom's eyes widened and he looked back at Sierra.

"Oh, that is weird; do you know why Artemis gave up on being a virgin?" I shook my head.

"Only Sierra knows."

"Oh." The he looked over his should at Dougie. "What about Doug?"

"Well his dad is Zeus, one of the great three. He promised not to have any kids, and he's married to Hera, so technically he cheated and broke his promise with his brothers." Tom's eyes widened ever more, making me laugh.

"Hey that isn't funny!" I laughed again.

"No, but your expression was!"

"Hey!" I laughed harder and he joined in. After our laughing fit, we continued to talk. He looked back at Dougie who was watching Sierra as two little girls came over and played with her long brown hair. Harry and Danny stopped and watched. "So, I guess, in a way, they would make a good couple." I smiled and nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." Tom smiled too, he looked even more handsome when he smiled, and it was cute how he only had one dimple.

I started getting a weird feeling. Besides the feeling that I may have developed feelings for Tom but something else. I looked around the area and my eyes landed on a skinny woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she maybe Sierra's height. It was Miranda, a demi-god working for Hades.

"Guys, let's go!" I yelled getting Sierra and the guys' attention.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. I didn't answer; I just continued leading them in the direction of Poseidon's Fury. Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Felicia, what's going on?" He asked sternly. I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Well if you really want to be barbecue, why don't you stay and wait for her to toast you!" I told him, just as sternly and pointed to Miranda. As a response, Tom took my hand and began running, pulling me to Poseidon's Fury. I looked back to make sure if Harry, Danny, Dougie and Sierra were following, they were, and so was Miranda. "Pick up the speed guys!" I yelled at them.

We ran through Jurassic Park, past Hogwarts, and through the Indian like town. I ran to a stone pillar right before the bridge to Dr. Seuss's land. There was a small wooden door on it.

"There's no way that will open!" Dougie said once he saw it.

"Stop having doubts!" Sierra yelled at him. He didn't yell back. I pulled the door and open and the guys looked scared about going through it.

"Come on guys!" Tom said as he led the way and he jumped through the door. Harry followed him and then Danny. Sierra and I turned to Dougie.

"Your turn." I told him. He shook his head I sighed. Sierra took his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Come on you chicken." She through the backpack with Lou in first, but Dougie still didn't go.

"Dougie!" I yelled.

"Not uh, I'm not going in there!" Dougie yelled. Then to my amazement Sierra pulled his face to hers and she gave him a quick kiss. She pulled away and Dougie looked like he was drunk, or….love drunk. "Whoa…" Then he jumped through the door. Sierra turned to me.

"You should use that trick in case Tom becomes a chicken." She said, making me laugh.

"Noted, now go!" She nodded and jumped through. Then I jumped through the door and it closed behind me. _I really hope Tom starts acting like a chicken!_

Once I was through the portal, I landed in shallow water on my feet; however, by the wet bottom Tom had, I guessed he didn't land on his feet.

"Nice landing Tom." Danny told him as he helped him up but Tom's hand was to wet and Danny lost the grip, making Tom fall back into the water.

"Smooth Tom." Harry said, laughing with Danny and Dougie. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Here." I stuck out my hand and he took it.

"Thanks." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Aw great, we got another love drunken fool." Danny said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Harry and Danny said together. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sierra.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." She immediately nodded her head, making me laugh.

"Alright, where to next?" Tom asked me. I pointed to the cave that wasn't too far from us.

"Poseidon's Kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6

**I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 6 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The girls lead us into the underwater cave. I didn't know what to expect, and I didn't bothering thinking about what to expect. I could only think about Sierra kissing me. Sure it wasn't a huge make-out session, but it felt nice.

"Dougie, you're lagging behind!" I focused on where I was and I noticed the girls and the guys were way ahead of me.

"Sorry!" I yelled and I ran to them and we continued walking again. I heard a voice coming from Sierra's backpack and remembered Lou was in there. "Uh, Sierra, are you gonna let him out?" She looked at me like I was crazy but then realized she had a little man in her backpack.

"Oh, crap!" She said as she took the bag off her back. Once she opened it, Lou jumped out.

"Took you long enough!" Lou yelled at her.

"Uh, hey Lou. What's with the bump on your head?" Harry asked. Lou touched the red bump between his horns and jumped.

"Sierra, I outta knock the daylights out of ya!" He yelled at her. Suddenly the cave began shaking and I thought the cave was going to collapse.

"Now you've done it!" Felicia yelled at Lou.

"Well next time Sierra should remember who she's carrying instead of worrying about kissing a pop star!" Lou yelled. Then I immediately blushed.

"Aw, someone's got a crush on Dougie!" Harry joked and Sierra became angry.

"That's it!" She lunged at Harry but Tom and I grabbed her.

"Guys chill!" Felicia said to us.

"Uh guys…what's that?" Danny asked as he pointed down the cave where a figure of a man stood. Felicia and Lou gasped and bowed. Sierra, the guys and I just looked at the man.

Lou hit my shin and motioned for us to bow, but Sierra still didn't. She just glared at him.

"Sierra!" Felicia whispered loudly at her, but she just ignored her.

"It's alright Felicia; she can stand, just as you may." The man said as he walked closer to us. He was fairly tall and very muscular. He had orange hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white robe, along with gold gauntlets and sandals.

Felicia and Lou stood, and we followed their action.

"I'm sorry for Sierra's attitude." Lou apologized to the man and the man smiled.

"It's alright. I wouldn't blame her treating the brother of the man who gave her unnecessary punishments to treat her any different from Zeus."

"Whoa, so then you're…Poseidon?" Tom asked and the man nodded. "Awesome."

"Come; let's talk in a more suitable area." Poseidon said as he led us deeper into the cave.

"Felicia, I thought you said we were going to talk to Poseidon's friends?" Danny whispered to Felicia.

"Well gee, if I told you guys we were going to be meeting Poseidon, do you guys seriously think you'd come with us willingly?" Felicia whispered back.

"Point taken." Danny said.

Soon we were through the cave and we walked into a room covered in marble. Poseidon waved his hand and water came through the floor and formed into a chair, then it turned to marble.

"Please, take a seat." I looked behind me and jumped when the doorway of the cave was gone and six marble chairs were behind us. We sat down and gave Poseidon our full attention. "So, I heard Aphrodite has asked for you help to rescue one of her daughters."

"Yes, we were hoping you could assist us in any way." Felicia told him. He sighed and looked at each one of us. His eyes stopped on me.

"I suppose I can hand over some weapons. I'm sorry Douglass, but I don't have any of your father's bolts." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I was in shock, not because he didn't have any bolts, but because he knew my name and that I could use the bolts myself.

"That's fine, I'm sure he could just use a sword for now." Sierra spoke up. I looked at her and she looked away from me and back to Poseidon.

"Alright, follow me." Poseidon said as he stood up and his chair melted our chairs did too once we stood.

He led us to another room. It was just like the first room but there was marble weapon racks holding swords, armor, and other artillery.

"Wow…" The guys and I said together. We separated around the room. Tom and Danny were looking at armor. Harry was looking at shields, and I was looking at swords. I pulled a sword with a golden handle out of the sword stand. The blade was silver with Greek symbols etched into the blade.

"Do you have any idea what that says?" Poseidon asked me.

"Uh…no not really." I admitted, a bit embarrassed with myself.

"Look again." He told me, so I did. The symbols formed into letters.

"Olympian." I said, looking back at Poseidon.

"Hercules used that sword; it would be an honor if his brother used it." I looked back at the sword and smiled. Then I looked at Sierra. She was inspecting the bows, but something about her facial features caught my attention. She seemed….sad. "Alright, let me show you to your rooms." Poseidon said to us. We all grabbed some stuff from the artillery room and followed him down a marble hallway. We stopped with two rooms facing each other. "I guess you can choose your sleeping arrangements."

"Yes, thank you." Felicia told him. He nodded and left. The guys, including Phil and me, went to the room on the left, while the girls went into the room on the right.

"Man, talk about luxury!" Danny said as he fell back on a bed backed up against the wall. I sat down on the bed to the left of Danny. I didn't say anything. I was too focused on why Sierra would be so sad.

"Mate, you okay?" Harry asked me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff…"

"Like what?" Tom asked as he sat down on the bed to the right of Danny's bed. I didn't answer.

"Let me guess, Sierra." Lou said as he sat in a chair and ate fruit from the bowl that was sitting on his chubby stomach.

"Yeah…" I said. "Lou, why is she so sad?" Lou hesitated before he ate a grape and he dropped it into the bowl.

"I really shouldn't say kid. It's not my burden." Lou said.

"But if we're traveling with her, we should have a right to know." Harry said as he sat down on the bed next to Tom's. Lou shook his head.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Lou shot back.

"You don't know do you?" Tom asked and Lou jumped.

"I do know! I'm her helper!" Lou yelled at him.

"Then why doesn't Felicia know? She's been working with Sierra for a while, but she doesn't know Sierra's secret." Tom said.

"Enough already!" Lou yelled and Tom immediately became silent. Then Lou sighed and looked at me. "Kid, when the time is right, she'll tell you."

"How will I know when that time is?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you'll know." He yawned and curled up in a ball in the chair and you could hear him starting to snore.

"Come on guys, let's just go to bed." Danny said as he climbed under the covers of his bed.

I really couldn't sleep. I could only think about Sierra. If she isn't happy about where she is and what she's doing, then why stay? Plus, why did she kiss me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I was on vacation in Ocean City! And if case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 7 (Sierra's P.O.V.)**

After Poseidon allowed us to stay at his palace for a night we set off again. We used his portal that transported us to Nashville. Not the best place I'd prefer to be, but Felicia said we would get some more help.

The portal opened three feet above the ground, making the boys fall flat on their faces, Lou fell on Harry's head and Felicia and I fell on top of the boys.

"Damn, what are you girls carrying with you?" Tom asked as Felicia helped him up.

"A portal bag filled with about seventy pounds of artillery inside." Felicia told him.

"Wow, I was so certain that was a make-up case and a pair of high heels." Danny said as he stood up and cracked his back.

"You girls are strong!" Tom said, ignoring Danny's comment. Felicia blushed at his comment and didn't even realize she was still holding his hand until Lou coughed and got her attention.

"So where are we?" Dougie asked once we all recuperated.

"Nashville." I told him.

"Uh, why is the Parthenon in Nashville?" Harry asked. Felicia and I sighed and Lou turned red with anger. I swear he was getting ready to foam from the mouth.

"This is not the real Parthenon!" Lou shouted. Felicia and I looked around to see if anybody heard him or saw him. We tackled him to the ground and Felicia helped me stuff him back into my backpack.

"Thanks girls, I thought he was really gonna kill me!" Harry said sarcastically. We ignored him.

"Like Lou said…" Felicia got up and wiped the dirt off herself. "…this is just a re-creation of the Parthenon with the same statue of Athena, its here for the same focus of the original back in Greece."

"Oh…" The boys said together.

"God you're so smart." Tom told her with his one dimple smile, causing her to blush.

"No, just wise." She said.

"Yeah wise enough to look up stuff about her own mother." I added.

"Oh…" The boys said together again.

"So besides Felicia being wise like her mother, what are we doing here?" Danny asked.

"We're going to see another friend. She will help us with our new sleeping arrangements." Felicia said as she led us to the Parthenon.

"Let me guess, your friend is in that building?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Felicia and I said together.

"And we're going through another portal?" Harry asked.

"Yup." We said together again.

"Oh well that's nice." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why do we always have to go through a portal?" Danny complained.

"Because, it's a way to hide your scent from furies, which will come after you again if you don't follow our ways, there's no way you'll be able to go back to playing in your little pop group again!" I told him. I was getting pretty annoyed with their whining.

"Wait; is that what those things were back in London?" Dougie asked and I nodded. "The day when you gave me a black eye."

"I didn't mean to!" I blurted out causing us to all stop walking. Dougie chuckled and put his hands up as defense.

"It's cool." He said with a smile. Man did he look cute when he smiled. _Ugh, what am I thinking? _

We started walking again as we entered the Parthenon. Then we stopped in a hallway where the bathrooms were.

"Alright, hide in the boys' room until the security guy checks the stalls. Then meet us back here." Felicia told the guys. Before we went in separate ways, Tom stopped Felicia.

"Felicia!" She turned to him and he blushed. "…Be careful."

"What, am I going to fall in the toilet?" She joked making Tom embarrassed. She laughed and smiled. "I will." Tom smiled back and followed the guys to the boys' bathroom.

"Man, can you be any more obvious!" I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same about you!" She told me and I scoffed.

"To who?"

"Dougie." She simply said. I pretended to gag and she laughed. "Don't lie!" I ignored her and then we went into the girls' bathroom, but before we did I noticed a girl with wavy brown hair past her shoulders, pale skin, brown eyes, an average height and lean built pass us. She looked just like Bianca, a demi-god, daughter of Eris the goddess of Discord and Strife. I didn't want her to notice Felicia and me so I pushed Felicia into the bathroom. Felicia just laughed at me. "What was Dougie looking at you?"

"Uh…" I didn't want to tell her I saw Bianca and make her panic so I lied, well okay I didn't lie I asked a question I really wanted to ask her. "Is it really that noticeable about me liking Dougie?" She didn't answer, she just laughed harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**In case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 8 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

I hid in a stall with Dougie, while Harry and Danny hid in another stall together. We didn't want to use all the stalls because we thought people would get suspicious.

I looked at my watch and it read 11:45. _The guards should be gone by now_. I looked at my left shoulder where Dougie was resting his head, taking a little nap, and drooling may I add. I nudged him awake and he jumped a little.

"Wha-wha what?" He said in a drowsy tone. He jumped again once he noticed where he was and accidentally pushed me making my left foot go into the toilet.

"Aw gross mate! Thanks!" I groaned.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oi, do you think it's safe?" I heard Danny call from the other stall.

"I don't know, send Harry out there! He's the one who's son of Ares." Dougie told him.

"Not uh, mate. You can find out yourself." Harry said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." I said. I jumped off the toilet and opened the stall door, then Dougie followed. "I thought you didn't want to go outside?"

"I don't." He responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you just wanted to see your girlfriend."

"Sierra is not my girlfriend!" He whispered loudly.

"Ha! But you knew who I was talking about." I said as I opened the bathroom door only to be stopped by a blade of a sword coming at my throat. I screamed like a girl and ducked, so did Dougie. Then Harry and Danny came out of the bathroom.

"Where is she?" A voice asked me. I stood back up, but the sword remained at my neck.

A girl about 5'5" with wavy brown hair past her shoulders, pale skin, brown-green eyes, and a lean built stood.

"Where's who?" I asked as I put my hands up as defense. Suddenly the girl spun around and sliced the air behind her. An arrow, cut in half, fell to the ground. I looked up and Lou, Felicia, and Sierra were standing across the hall. Felicia was holding a crossbow but she didn't look as angry as Sierra. Then I noticed Felicia was gesturing Sierra to calm down.

"So, you both finally show yourselves." The girl said to Felicia and Sierra.

"What do you want?" Felicia asked. She was calm but she looked angry and yet I find it very attractive.

"One, where's Miranda?"

"Oh, you mean that fit blonde bird that can control fire? She's in Florida." Danny said casually.

"Danny!" Dougie, Harry, and I whispered loudly followed by Harry hitting him in the back of the head.

"Second, Hades is warning you, you come for Aphrodite's daughter and he'll kill every one of you…starting with you." The girl said pointing her sword at Sierra.

All of a sudden Dougie ran up behind the girl and unsheathed his sword. He swung at the girl and she side stepped away from the attack, she got away with just a cut on her right arm.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Sierra yelled at Dougie.

"I-I don't know!" He yelled back. The girl charged back at him and he blocked her attack on instinct. Suddenly even I ran after her. I couldn't stop my feet and I…was so fast!

A golden staff with serpents wrapped around it, similar to the image on my medal, appeared in my right hand. I hit the girl in the back and she stumbled to the ground.

"Holy Hera! Look!" Lou said as he pointed to the statue of Athena where the woman in Athena's right hand with wings glowed. My attention for the statue vanished when the girl grabbed Felicia and put her sword up to her neck.

"Felicia!" I yelled.

"Move and her pretty head will be sliced off her shoulders." The girl threatened. Suddenly vines tackled the girl and flung her to the wall. Felicia was free.

Felicia looked up at the statue and I followed her gaze. The smaller woman in Athena's hand had moved to face us. She was still marble but she was very beautiful. Her wreath in her hands came to life and grew so it reached the mysterious girl.

"Nike!" Felicia called with a smile.

"Hurry, the portal is behind Athena, take it and run." The statue said without moving its lips.

I was in shock and couldn't move from what just happened. I almost lost my head. Had a golden staff appear in my hand. Fought a girl, and now a statue was talking!

"Come on!" Felicia said with a smile as she tugged my hand.

"Uh…right." I held onto her hand and followed the others to the portal.

This portal shimmered with a white light. We all went through it and of course Danny had to complain about portals. Except I wasn't able to yell at him because…we…I passed out from shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**In case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 9 (Felicia's P.O.V.)**

Once Lou, Sierra and I traveled through the portal we found the four boys sprawled out across the floor.

"They're never going to get used to portals." Sierra said making Lou hit himself in the head.

We helped the boys up and they looked around. We were still in the temple, but just in a cloaked area mortals would never find.

"Okay, where are we now?" Danny asked.

"The temple, we're just protected. Mortals can't find us and enemies can't go through the portal." I explained to him.

"Oh, well that's nice." Danny said as he calmed down.

"Felicia." I turned around to see a tall pale woman dressed in a white robe gods wore, she had short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and wings.

"Nike, thank you for helping us." I said with a smile.

"Wait she's the one that made Tom and me start fighting?" Dougie asked as he pointed his thumb at her. Lou slapped his hand down.

"Bow down before the Goddess of Victory!" Lou yelled. Sierra groaned at Lou's reaction.

"Lou, it's alright, these newcomers need all the help they can get." Nike said in a gentle tone.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Tom asked with one of his eyebrows cocked. Nike laughed which sounded like music to your ears.

"All the gods and goddess know you." Nike said to the boys. Then she turned to Sierra and me. "We even know the girls." I smiled and Sierra groaned.

"Can we get on with this? Hades could be sucking the life out of Aphrodite's daughter at this very moment!" Sierra yelled. Nike bowed her head.

"Forgive me; let me take you guys to your rooms." Nike said. She waved her hand against the solid wall and a hallway appeared. We followed Nike down the hallway and came to an open room.

It was a circular room. The ceiling was glass and shaped into a dome, revealing the stars in the sky. The walls were white and there was a table in the middle of the room with a fire burning on top of it. Around the table there were two sofas on either side of the room, two armchairs were next to each sofa, and there were three sleeping bags on the floor.

"Sorry, but I don't go out much and by mortal needs such as beds." Nike said.

"Ah, don't be sorry, I think it's quite cozy." Tom said.

"Thank you Thomas." Nike responded. Tom looked over at me and smiled. I knew he was trying to get on my good side, and one way was by talking to my friend. "When you all are ready to leave, that door on the far wall will take you to your next destination."

"Thank you Nike." I said to her. She gave me a warms smile and then she left the room. The guys noticed the trail of feathers Nike left behind and they looked at each other.

"Well she's…nice." Harry said. I laughed at him but Sierra groaned.

Both Sierra and I sat down on one couch, Tom and Dougie sat on the other couch, Harry sat in an armchair, Lou sat in the other armchair, which left Danny on the floor.

"I say we all get to know each other!" Tom randomly said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Hm….truth or dare!" Tom yelled. I smiled remembering how much I used to love the game. Sierra scoffed.

"I'm out!" Lou said. "Stupid mortal games." He mumbled. Tom looked a bit hurt from the comment but Dougie pat his back and gave him a smile.

"Alright, let's play." Dougie said and Tom immediately smiled.

The game wasn't that bad. Sierra and I discovered how their band, McFLY, formed. We also discovered what they did before they were a band. We also found out both Tom and Dougie are trying to forget their exes. It seemed a bit depressing to hear.

"Alright, Felicia, truth or date?" Danny asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…dare." I randomly said.

"Oh so you finally picked dare huh?" Danny asked with a devilish grin. _Oh crap! _"I dare you to snog Tom!" Tom's eyes grew three sizes bigger.

"Alright." I said, trying to sound confident. Truth was I wanted to kiss him once I saw Sierra kiss Dougie.

I stood up and walked around the table that separated Tom from me. I sat down on his lap and I noticed Dougie's jaw drop open and Tom was speechless. That didn't matter cause then I placed my lips on his. I slipped my tongue between his lips and I noticed Tom began kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey! That dare was for Felicia to kiss Tom, not have a total make-out session." Lou yelled. I stopped kissing Tom and got off him. We were both blushing and once I sat down next to Sierra again, I noticed Tom grabbed a pillow and put it right on his lap. The guys burst out laughing and I couldn't believe I made Tom have a boner.

"Alright, alright. Sierra, truth or dare." Harry said making Sierra roll her eyes.

"Truth." She mumbled.

"Oh, I've got just the thing! What did you do so wrong for the gods to be angry with you?" That question sure got Sierra's attention.

"I'm not telling." She said as she glared at Harry.

"You have too!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah!" Danny added. Sierra stood up from the sofa.

"For the last god damn time, I'm not fucking telling you!" She yelled. She left the room and ran back down the hallway we entered through.

"Sierra!" I yelled. I was about to go after her but Dougie stopped me.

"I'll get her." He turned to Harry and Danny and glared at them. "Smooth move dumbasses." Then he ran after Sierra. _Could he really help her? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! Blame school! In case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 10 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I traveled down the dark hallway, walking back into the room where the portal had been. I looked around, trying to find Sierra but she I didn't have much luck.

"Sierra?" I walked around the room, not able to find her. "Alright, now where has she gone?" I asked myself out loud. I walked past a stone bench that sat in front of a display case of pottery and suddenly tripped over something. "Uh-oh." I went head first into a role and rolled into the wall. The position after my roll would have been amusing to someone else, but not me. My legs were resting against the wall and the rest of my body lay on the floor. I looked at the object that tripped me and found a laughing Sierra, only she was upside down from how I was sitting.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself when you look for people." She said. I rolled backwards and then sat in front of her.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. I dusted my hands off and noticed the tears on Sierra's face. I moved my hand to her cheek and she watched cautiously. "Relax." I told her and then I whipped a tear off her cheek and rubbing the remaining water off.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Tell me what's wrong." She looked at me with a surprised look.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened." She shook her head.

"No, it's my business." She was about to get up but I grabbed her arm.

"I want to help you." She looked surprised once again. She sighed and sat back down and I removed my hand.

"I wasn't always working with Felicia. I worked with others, for a different god."

"Who?" She bit her lip.

"Bianca and Miranda…" Then she looked into my eyes. Her hazel eyes had become glassy and I knew she was going to cry again. "…I worked for Hades." My jaw clenched together. I didn't want to scare her or make her cry. "He…made us collect souls for his kingdom, so it would expand." I gave her a confused look.

"His kingdom?"

"The Underworld."

"Right, so how did you collect souls?" She looked down at her hands. I noticed her breathing was different, she was breathing heavier. She finally looked up revealing her tears.

"We killed innocents." My jaw dropped open. "We also had to kill heroes for his Underworld Games. The winner of the games gets to live again and the loser lives an eternity as Hades's slave." I still didn't say anything. She covered her face with her hands. "I only did it because Hades told me my mother didn't love me, he told me she was raped and then that's how I came to be." She began crying and the only sound in the room were her sobs.

I've always looked at Sierra and knew she was strong. I would have never imagined she was put through something like that.

I scooted closer to her and leaned her against me, resting my head on hers and wrapping my arms around her.

"It's alright Sierra. Tell me how you're life changed." _Gee talk about Dr. Phil._ She sniffled, trying to make her voice sound clearer.

"I was ordered to kill and unknown hero, but when I found him…he had two daughters. I couldn't take the life of their father. I didn't want them to end up like me." She covered her face once more. "So, I turned myself in…god, I'm a monster."

"But the gods forgave you, they let you live."

"Yeah to serve for them! I didn't sign up to do missions for gods, but that's my punishment. I can't even say their names cause they hate me that much."

"They don't hate you." She removed her hands and looked at me.

"Yes they do! I worked for Hades! I can never live a normal life and I can never see my mother! You should hate me too!"

"I can't." I confessed.

"Why? Because I kissed you? That kiss didn't mean anything." She stood up and turned away from me.

"Well it meant something for me!" She still didn't look at me. I stood up and turned her to face me. "Why can't you accept the fact somebody cares about you?" Her gaze dropped to the floor. That irritated me, so I did what I thought was best. I kissed her.

Her lips were so soft, and when I moved my hands to her cheeks I noticed her skin was so smooth. I didn't want to stop kissing her, but I had too. When I pulled away she was shocked. "Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't have the same feelings." She took a step away from me.

"I…" She began to say but she took a gulp and then looked up at me. "I don't have the same feelings for you." My heart felt like it broke. Suddenly I heard footsteps running through the hall into the room. It was the others. Sierra looked away from me.

"We have to leave." Harry told me in a panicked tone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bianca and Miranda is what happened!" Lou said then he pointed to the portal that was once there but now the wall seemed to glow.

"They're trying to break through. We have to go!" Felicia yelled. Sierra turned to her and nodded. I was still in shock of what happened before but I couldn't let that distract me.

We ran back down the hall to the other room.

"Where's this portal taking us?" I asked as we grabbed our things.

"California." Felicia answered. She ran to the door and opened it, revealing a golden portal. "Let's go!" She yelled and then she jumped through it, followed by Tom, Danny, and Harry.

"Move it kid!" Lou yelled as he pushed me to the portal. Sierra soon ran over. Suddenly we heard an explosion. "Kids move!" Lou yelled and he pushed both Sierra and I through the portal.

When we were through the portal, I woke up on a beach. I looked around and everyone else was waking up to, except Lou. He was nowhere to be found. I jumped up.

"LOU!" I yelled.

"Mate calm down." Danny said.

"Yeah, he probably went to go find food." Tom added with a chuckle.

"No." We turned to Sierra. "Bianca and Miranda have him."


	11. Chapter 11

**In case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! I'm also starting two other new fics, so keep your eyes open for them! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 11 (Sierra's P.O.V.)**

Harry and Danny had built us a small campfire on the beach. We all sat in a circle around it, trying to stay warm and try to forget the fact that Lou is gone, but I always felt so uncomfortable. It felt like someone was watching me. I looked to my left where Harry was warming is hands and Dougie sat next to him, watching me intensely.

"Sierra, are you alright?" I looked to my right, removing my attention from Dougie and to my dear friend Felicia.

"I'm fine."

"You sure don't look like it." Tom added. I rolled my eyes. _Why do they act so alike? Why don't they just get married already?_ I looked back at Dougie, but he wasn't looking at me, he was now staring into the fire. _I don't deserve to be loved, not after the sins I've done._

"So what do we do now that Lou is gone?" Danny asked. I looked at Felicia who looked as clueless as me.

"I'm not sure, Lou was still helping us…oh god, how are we suppose to rescue Aphrodite's daughter." She covered her face and Tom pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, we'll find a way." He told her as he rubbed her back. _Oh what I'd give to be loved by someone like that, but I don't deserve it._

"So that's it, we just give up?" Dougie asked. We all looked at him.

"What do you expect us to do? We have no magical assistance, and our weapons aren't the best to fight Hades." Felicia said.

"But we have the gods, they know we're trying to save Aphrodite's daughter. They should be willing to help." He responded.

"Mate, they hate us. Why would they come here and help us? What could possibly get their attention?" Harry asked. Then it hit me.

"Shut up! You're just scared to face the gods!" Both Harry and Dougie's jaws dropped open. "You were never willing to save the daughter of Aphrodite!" I yelled at Harry.

"What?" I jumped on to my feet.

"You're nothing like your father. You're scared and weak…you're a coward!" I pushed him into the sand.

"Sierra!" Felicia yelled at me. I ignored her and continued with my plan.

"You and your father are weak. You both will always run from battle!" I yelled at him as I hovered over him.

"What is she doing?" I heard Danny ask.

"All you do is bully, you have no bravery."

"SILENCE!" _Bingo. _I stepped away from Harry and turned to the ocean to face a dark tan man with black hair. He had leather clothes with a duster over them, and a pair of black shades that covered his eyes. Ares. "How dare you defile me and my son." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you really cared, you're a god! None of you care about your children." A spear appeared in his hand and he charged at me.

"STOP!" Dougie yelled as he stepped in front of me to protect me, which surprised me. _Why are you protecting me?_ Ares stopped and the spear vanished.

"You got a lot of gut to stop me kid." Ares said.

"Yeah and stupid." I said under my breath.

"Sierra clearly bullied Harry because she knew you'd appear." Felicia spoke up.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Ares asked her.

"You have a soft spot for kids." I said. He looked at me and glared.

"And a soft spot for the woman you love." Ares turned to Tom.

"How do you know I love Aphrodite?" Ares asked and Danny scoffed.

"Mate, you're a god, people write stories about you all the time, revealing your love life." Danny explained.

"Well what do you want?" He asked me.

"Help, our guardian, Lou, was captured. We need assistance to rescue Aphrodite's daughter." I said. Ares became quiet.

"Come on dad, can't you help us a little?" Harry finally spoke up. Ares turned to him. I could tell Harry was giving him the puppy eyes. Ares sighed.

"Alright, but only a little."

"Yes!" Tom and Danny said as they high-fived each other.

Ares waved his hand in front of him and a shoe box appeared in his hands.

"For Tom, he gets his father's shoes." He handed Tom the shoe box and Tom opened it. A pair of black high top converses shot out of the box with wings on the sides flying a 150 miles per hour.

"Amazing." Tom said with a smiled and he grabbed the shoes and put them back into the box.

"For Danny, his father's shield and sword." He handed Danny a gold shield with a sun engraved into it, and a golden sword.

"For Dougie, a pack of bolts." He handed Dougie a black container that was at least four feet long.

"Bolts?" Dougie asked with a confused and scared look, but Ares didn't answer.

"For my son, my own spear and magic armor." He handed Harry a silver spear, with a golden point, and a golden chain bracelet.

"What's the bracelet for?" Harry asked.

"It's magical armor that protects you from physical, mental, and magical attacks." Ares answered.

"Cool, thanks…dad." Harry said, smiling at his father. Then he slipped the bracelet around his left wrist. Ares continued passing weapons out.

"For the daughter of Athena, her spear and shield." Ares handed Felicia a silver spear and a small shield with an owl engraved into it.

"Thank you sir." Felicia said, bowing her head. Then he turned to me and I looked away.

"I know. I don't receive any of my mother's weapons." I said.

"Wait…" I looked up to see Dougie speaking to Ares. "…she deserves something from her mother. It wasn't her fault Hades tricked her." Ares looked at him with a surprised look and Ares turned to me.

"Hades tricked you?" Ares said. I looked away. "I must inform this with Zeus, but first…" He pulled a bow and a pack of arrows off his back and handed them to me. "Artemis would want you to have this." I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Wait…why would she want me to have this?" He didn't answer. He turned to Harry.

"Until we meet again, my son." Harry nodded. Ares turned away and waved his hand in front of him. A red portal opened and he stepped into it, disappearing in front of our eyes.

"Well he was nice." Tom finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, for once." Felicia said.

"Maybe it was because he saw Harry." Danny suggested and Felicia shrugged.

"Maybe." Felicia turned to me. "Sierra, you okay?" I looked from my new weapon in my hands and looked at Felicia.

"Um…yeah." I slipped the pack of arrows on my back and put the bow over my shoulder.

"Well, since we have these weapons, let's go save the damsel in distress..." Harry said with a grin. Tom, Danny, and Felicia nodded.

"The door to the Underworld lies in the 'H' of the Hollywood sign." Felicia said.

"Alright, to the giant 'H'!" Tom said in a cheerful tone. Felicia led the way, followed by Tom, Danny, and Harry.

Before I followed, I looked down at the sand. _Mother, why would you want me to have your weapon when you don't care about me?_

"Sierra?" I looked up and saw Dougie. He looked worried.

"Let's just go." I turned away but he grabbed my arm.

"She does care about you. That's one more person who loves you."

"But I did lose two." I said not looking at him.

"Lou will be missed, but I'll never stop loving you." Tears trickled down my face but I didn't let him see.

"Let's go." I tried to walk but I couldn't move I was afraid he'd see my tears.

"Sure." He took my hand and led me to the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**In case readers didn't know, I started another fic after watching their trailer Nowhere Left To Run, please check it out! I'm also starting two other new fics, so keep your eyes open for them! Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly.**

**Chapter 12 (Felicia's P.O.V.)**

We walked around the streets of Hollywood for hours and finally got a lift from a two decker bus. Danny and Harry had sat in a seat together across the seat Dougie and surprisingly Sierra were sitting in. Tom and I sat in a seat behind them.

"Looks like they made up." Tom whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I guess so." I looked over at Danny and Harry who looked really nervous, which caused my smiled to vanish.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I wish Nike could have come with us. She'd make us able to win."

"Yeah, but we can still win without her help." He said with an amazing smile.

"You're right." My gaze traveled to his lips and I blushed remembering my actions from a couple hours ago. I turned away from him, trying to hide my blush.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Come on Felicia, tell me!" He turned my face to look at him. "Are you sick?" He asked once he saw my face. I laughed and shook my head. "Oh…you're blushing!"

"Stop!" I whined turning away and he laughed at me.

"Wait…why are you blushing?" _Really, is he that thick?_ I didn't answer. "Is it because we kissed?" He whispered in my ear.

"Sssh!" He laughed once again.

"Relax, the others don't care. Plus, I enjoyed it." I continued to blush.

"I did too…" He smiled and leaned in; preparing to kiss me, but the bus came to a sudden stop.

"Whoa!" We all yelled as we grabbed the seats in front of us.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he looked over the side of the bus. "How the bloody hell did we get up here so fast?" We all got up and looked over the side of the bus.

We were somehow already on the hill where the Hollywood sign was.

"Um…I've never lived in California, but I'm pretty sure buses don't drive up here." Danny said.

"Come on." Sierra said as she led the way off the bus. Dougie followed her, then Harry, then Danny, me and then Tom.

"Wait a minute." The driver said as he grabbed Tom's arm.

"Ah! Let me go!" Tom yelled.

"Relax Thomas." I turned to see a slim man with some muscle build. His brown hair was covered with a hat and his brown eyes were blocked by 70s style sunglasses.

"Hermes." I whispered in shock. He smiled.

"Here, take these." He handed Tom seven green crystal balls.

"What are those?" Danny asked, looking over Tom's shoulder.

"They'll teleport you out of the Underworld." Hermes explained.

"Thanks." Tom said, and then we began leaving once again.

"Wait!" Tom and I turned back to face Hermes. "Think of Peter Pan and fairy dust to make the shoes work." Tom smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad." Hermes smiled even bigger. Then he started the bus which flew into the air and behind a group of clouds.

"Talk about Magic School Bus." Dougie said. Tom and I turned to face him while Sierra gave him a confused look. He looked at Sierra. "What?" She rolled her eyes and we began heading to the giant 'H'.

"So how do we get in?" Danny asked as he walked around the 'H'. I looked at Sierra and she looked at my, annoyed by Danny. We both pushed Danny into the side of the 'H', making ripples in the wall like water.

"Oh, that was cool! I'm next!" Harry yelled as he jumped through the wall, then we followed him.

When we were through the wall, we found ourselves at the beginning of the River Styx that entered into the Underworld. We saw the Charon sitting in a boat as it floated in the river full of souls. We walked up to him and he stuck his hand out.

Sierra pulled a silver knife from her backpack and put it up to his throat.

"We don't need to pay the toll." She hissed. The Charon slowly nodded and we all piled into the boat. The Charon began rowing the boat to the Underworld gates.

"What was that about?" Tom asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

Other souls whipped past us, trying to scare us. We all decided to keep all out body parts in the boat, afraid that we'd lose a limb. When we were at the gate to the Underworld, we unloaded the boat and walked through the gates. The area was empty, no souls were around which wasn't proper.

"This doesn't seem right." I whispered. We each pulled a weapon out to protect ourselves but it was too late.

Iron cuffs shout out of the ground and latched closed around out wrists and ankles. We fell to the ground trying to free ourselves but it was no use.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked with a worried look.

"Nothing." A voice said. Then Miranda and Bianca came out from hiding behind a wall. They each had a smirk on their face.

"You just sit there and look pretty." Bianca said to Harry. Miranda looked at Sierra and Sierra glared at her.

"Hey there Sierra, come back to return to Hades's side?" Miranda asked her. I looked over at Sierra and noticed the guys were even looking at her. She dropped her head.

"Yes." Both Bianca and Miranda smiled.

"Hades will be so glad to hear his favorite soldier is back." _Sierra tricked us?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! Just to update you on my new fic, Justice Comes in All Sizes, I've got either one or two readers and I appreciate the reviews, love you guys! By the way there's a McFLY fan fiction site I'm a member of and it's awesome. PM me if you want to know more. Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly. **

**Chapter 13 (Tom's P.O.V.)**

Miranda had Harry, Danny, and Dougie chained together and pulled them by the chain. Bianca was doing the same to but instead, it was Felicia, and me. I don't have a problem with being with Felicia, like come on, I practically love her, but I'd rather not be chained. Sierra was the only free one, the little liar; she was following behind us, caring all our things. Weird thing was she didn't want Miranda or Bianca to help her carry it. Both Dougie and Felicia looked heartbroken. I wouldn't blame them, I feel betrayed myself. Even Harry and Danny looked betrayed by the looks on their faces.

"Aw, why the long faces boys?" Bianca asked as she tugged on the chain making Harry and Danny almost trip. Miranda laughed at them.

"I was tricked." Dougie said coldly.

"Yeah, well, sucks for, and good for Hades. He's got one of his soldiers back." Miranda said.

"Oh, yeah, just great." Sierra added sarcastically. _Why is she being sarcastic?_ I turned to see what she was doing and she pulled her mother's bow off her and whipped it around her body. I thought she was going to hit me but instead, she hit both Bianca and Miranda in the back.

"Aaaah!" They both screamed as they fell to the floor. Sierra pulled a sword from one of the backpacks that I believed was Dougie's and cut the chains linking us together.

"Sierra what are you doing?" Bianca yelled at her.

"Saving my friends!" Sierra yelled and she kicked Bianca in the stomach making Bianca fall again.

Sierra grabbed the chains that were once chained us, and tied Miranda and Bianca together, then she chained them to a gold suit or armor that sat against the hallway we were walking through.

"We're not done with you!" Miranda yelled at Sierra. Sierra rolled her eyes and pulled a cloth from her backpack and shoved it into Miranda's mouth. Miranda glared at her, but Sierra didn't care.

"Come on!" Sierra yelled to us and we sprinted down the hallway. We turned around corners after corners, not stopping for a break. Sierra was leading us and nobody thought about stopping, except Dougie.

"Wait a minute!" We stopped running and turned to face Dougie. We were all panting and out of breath.

"What?" Sierra asked. She sounded annoyed and angry.

"How do we know we can trust you again?" Dougie asked. Sierra flinched at his words and I swear she was going to cry, but she didn't. She's too strong to cry.

"They would have killed us if I didn't think of that plan!" She shot back.

"As much as I almost believed she tricked us, she's right. If one of us wasn't free to stop Miranda and Bianca, we would have been Cerberus's dinner." Felicia explained.

"Cerberus?" Danny asked.

"Hades's three headed, giant dog." Felicia said bluntly.

"Oh, well that's…nice." Danny said followed by a gulp.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked. I thought to myself a bit and looked over at Dougie who was glaring at Sierra, and Sierra who looked to afraid to face Dougie. _Dougie doesn't trust Sierra anymore, so I have to think of something to change that._

"Why don't Felicia and I stay here and make sure Bianca and Miranda don't come after us? Harry and Danny can check out the other hallways for any enemies and Sierra and Dougie can go find Aphrodite's daughter." I suggested. _Man did I sound smarter than usual._

"Tom, you're a genius!" Felicia said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me on the cheek. A grin spread over my face, covered with a light blush.

"I know." Harry and Danny looked at each other and then rolled their eyes.

"Wait, I don't want to work with a traitor." Dougie whined. Harry punched Dougie in the arm. "What?"

"She isn't a traitor; you're just too stubborn to believe she's good." Harry told him. Dougie crossed his arm and pouted.

"Alright, then let's do this!" Danny said and then he and Harry took off down the hallway. _Crazy kids._

**By the way, I may not be able to update this because I'll be out of town Tuesday to the following Monday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! Just to update you on my new fic, Justice Comes in All Sizes, I've got either one or two readers and I appreciate the reviews, love you guys, and I started another fic called The Four Seekers, no readers yet but I' waiting! By the way there's a McFLY fan fiction site I'm a member of and it's awesome. PM me if you want to know more. Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly. **

**Chapter 14 (Sierra's P.O.V.)**

When we left the others to go in separate directions, I could immediately feel the bad aura Dougie was giving off. I felt like yelling at him, 'I'm on your side Dumbass!' but I didn't.

"Hey, do you think she's in there?" Dougie finally spoke up. I looked up to see him pointing to a dark bronze door that was chained shut. It did seem a little suspicious.

"We can check." He walked up to the door and began pulling on the chain that locked it shut. I just watched him as he failed to break the chain.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. I pulled his sword out of his backpack and sliced the chain into pieces. It fell to the ground and Dougie looked at the coiled chains and then at me.

"That was easy." I said as I put his sword in his hand and pushed open the doors. I walked in and the room wasn't that bad.

The walls and floor were a bronze concrete color but it was smoothed down to look shiny. There was a king size bed with purple sheets and a comforter on it, up against one of the walls. I noticed a red pot sitting on a small table in the middle of the room and walked over to it. I heard Dougie follow me and the doors immediately slammed shut. I turned around and Dougie ran to the doors, attempting to open them but it was no use. He turned back to me.

"Now what?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the red pot. Dougie soon made his way over and decided to inspect the post himself.

He reached for the top of the pot. "Dougie, don't touch it!" I ordered him but it was too late. He lifted the top off and a sparkly pink cloud came out of the pot and traveled up to his face and into his nose.

He dropped the top of the pot, making it shatter. He stumbled backwards and let his backpack slide off his back.

"Dougie!" I called worriedly. He put his hands to his nose and then froze. Then after a bit, he removed his hands and looked straight at me. "Dougie?" Just as I said his name again he had somehow grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me with one swift motion. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him. Suddenly his lips met mine. _What in the world is wrong with him?_

I tried pushing him away but I didn't have much luck. He finally released my lips and looked straight into my eyes.

"Sierra, don't you love me?" My body froze. All I could do was look back into his dazzling blue orbs people call eyes.

"Yes…" I found myself admitting. He smiled and grabbed the strap of my bag and pulled it off. He kissed me again; as he did my fingers ran through his messy dirty blonde hair. It was so soft. He moved his lips to my neck and I could only help but moan as his lips traveled over my skin.

I noticed my legs were getting weak and realized the bed would come in handy. I pulled his face to mine, kissing him real quick. We both smiled and then I took his hand and led him to the bed.

I pushed him onto the bed and then I positioned myself over him. He smiled at my actions and kisse4d me again, running his hands down my sides and legs. Then he pushed me over so he was on top. He attacked my neck with kisses and my breathing became heavier.

_What's happening to me? Why can't I control myself?_

He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and for once I was glad I wasn't wearing my leather armor. He slowly began unbuttoning my shirt; once he was finished he planted kisses over my breasts. I moaned at every kiss.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it a bit, giving him the idea to lose it. He got the idea. He sat up and pulled his shirt off and then he attacked my lips again. He slid his hands over my stomach making goose bumps appear. His touch was so nice and gentle.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you right away." He whispered against my lips.

"It's okay…" I whispered back. He groaned once I felt his manhood hard against the inside of my legs. I laughed at him and he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Sierra, I love you." He said. I place my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him roughly.

"…I love you too." He smiled and attacked me with kisses.

**(Harry's P.O.V.)**

Danny and I finally stopped running and slowly walked through the hallway, okay it was more of shuffle down the hallway. Even though these backpacks have a lot of room in them, doesn't mean these bags are lighter! I think I just might have my back thrown out!

"Hey, mate, let's take a break." Danny said as he tapped my arm and then rested against the wall.

"Alright." I leaned against the wall next to him and looked at the ground. There was nothing interesting on the ground, it's just I didn't have anything better to do. Like read tweets on my phone, there's no bloody internet service down here!

"Mate, is that a door?" Danny asked me, diverting my gaze from the ground to a door across from us that I didn't notice earlier.

"Hey it is!" I said moving towards it.

"Doesn't look like an exit but maybe Aphrodite's daughter is in there."

"Maybe…" I said looking to him and opening the door, but his face immediately fell. "What?" I asked and looked into the room to find something I thought I'd never see.

Standing in the small room was a giant black three-headed dog that was bigger than an army tank. His three sets of yellow eyes were watching us and his sharp teeth were clenched and ready to attack.

I slowly closed the door and turned to Danny. "Run." He gulped and immediately went back down the hall running full speed. I was right on his heels and I could hear the animal break out of the room and chasing after us.

"In here!" A voice yelled and both Danny and I were yanked into another room and the door was slammed shut.

"Thank you…so…much…" Danny said between his heavy breaths.

"It's fine, are you alright?" The voice asked. I looked up from leaning over, trying to breathe and came face to face with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She had long golden curly blonde hair that ended just above her butt. Her beautiful blue eyes were so bright against her pale skin. Her rosy lips looked so hard to resist.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ana." Danny and I looked at each other with confused looks."Aphrodite's daughter."

"Oh!" Danny and I said together but then we immediately looked at each other with worried looks.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"If you're here with us….then where's Dougie and Sierra?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers! Just to update you on my new fic, Justice Comes in All Sizes, I've got either one or two readers and I appreciate the reviews, love you guys, and I started another fic called The Four Seekers, no readers yet but I' waiting! By the way there's a McFLY fan fiction site I'm a member of and it's awesome. PM me if you want to know more. Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly. **

**Chapter 15 (Felicia's P.O.V.)**

I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Across from me, Miranda and Bianca were glaring holes into me. I laughed at remembering Sierra's trick. How could I have ever doubted her?

I noticed Tom jump a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, standing up myself.

"Ssssh." He shushed me. I began hearing footsteps run towards us. I pulled my crossbow out of my backpack and loaded it. When the footsteps got closer I released the arrow and it went flying into an object.

"Oi! You could have hurt me!" I put my crossbow to my side and Danny walked around the corner holding his father's golden shield with my arrow sticking out of it. Then Harry and Aphrodite's daughter came around the corner.

"Wait…I thought you guys were searching for an exit?" Tom suddenly reminded me.

"Well we were until we were chased by a giant three-headed dog!" Danny said as he pulled the arrow out of his shield.

"Yeah, and then Ana saved us." Harry added.

"So then where's Dougie and Sierra?" I asked. Harry and Danny just looked at each other and shrugged. I suddenly heard laughter from behind me. I turned to Bianca and Miranda who both had evil grins on their faces.

"I didn't think they'd actually fall for our trap." Bianca said. I bunched my hands into fists and walked over to them. I grabbed Bianca's shirt collar.

"Where are they?" I hissed at her.

"Oh is the wise child losing her temper?" Miranda scoffed.

"Felicia forget them, we'll just have to find them ourselves." Tom said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I released Bianca and she hit her head against the wall.

"Fine, let's go." We began walking the path Dougie and Sierra took.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here!" Miranda cried.

"Watch me." I shot back.

We continued walking down the hallway until Ana stopped us.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Cover your mouths and nose and don't remove them until I say so." We looked at each other and did so. Then Ana began leading us down the hallway and turned into a room.

I was in shock once I saw the sight of the room. It was all so beautiful but I couldn't believe who the two people were on the bed. Dougie and Sierra were nearly naked, only their undergarments covered their personal parts.

"Bloody hell!" Tom said with his mouth still covered. I looked over at Harry and Danny who were also in shock. I turned back to see Dougie and Sierra play tonsil hockey and for once, they actually looked like Gods.

"Enough!" Ana ordered. Suddenly a puff of pink smoke came out of both Dougie and Sierra's mouths and it traveled into Ana. Ana seemed to glow a light shade of pink. "Ah, it's good to have my powers back. You can uncover now." Ana told us.

I looked back at Dougie and Sierra. They both looked like they were just waking up from a nap. Sierra was the first to notice us. She looked at Dougie and then at herself.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. She pushed Dougie off the bed and began collecting her clothes.

"Hey, that hurt!" Dougie yelled back as he stood up. He then too, noticed us and he looked down at himself. "Uh…someone care to explain?"

"Uh…." I began to say and looked at Harry, Danny, and Tom who looked just as confused as me.

"You were both under the spell of love and showed your true feelings for one another without realizing it." Ana said bluntly.

Dougie and Sierra both froze after finished getting dressed and slowly turned to each other. They didn't say anything but then they immediately looked away from one another.

"Well hey; at least you guys aren't hurt." Tom said.

"At least they're not fighting." Harry added.

"Well if we took our time getting here it would have looked like they were." Danny said making Dougie and Sierra chuck pillows at him.

"Alright, so obviously you got the girl. Can we leave now?" Dougie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes." I answered.

"Actually, I don't think so." A deep voice said.

Suddenly the beautiful room vanished and we were in a dark room that looked like a large study with a large black throne, and in the throne was a man with dark brown curly hair with black eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hades, Ruler of the Underworld."


	16. Chapter 16

**I started another fic called The Four Seekers, I have a couple readers yet but I' waiting for more! By the way there's a McFLY fan fiction site I'm a member of and it's awesome. PM me if you want to know more. Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly. **

**Chapter 16 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

One minute we were standing in a gorgeous room, that I was apparently so close to having sex with Sierra in…., and now we're standing in a the throne of room of Hades. The Lord of the Underworld! And let me tell you, this place wasn't the most pleasant place to be in.

"Look at this, the daughter of Athena, son of Apollo, son of Ares, son of Hermes, and the amazing son of Zeus. And you've all come with an amazing soldier of mine!" Hades said. I heard a growl come from Sierra. "Or at least my ex soldier."

"Hades, let us go." Felicia said boldly to him.

"But why? I never have guests in my home." I noticed Danny looking around the dark room that was covered in black and bones of dead bodies.

"Maybe because of your chose in decorations?" Danny asked. Hades's eyes filled with anger.

"SILENCE!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the arm rests and stood from his seat. Flames covered his body and we all jumped back. "No one will ever question me." He said as he walked down the stairs of his throne.

"Well we're certain people who will." Harry suddenly said full of courage. Just on cue his father's spear appeared in his hands.

A smirk appeared on Hades's face.

"Are you really challenging me?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah." Danny walked past me and stood next to Harry. He drew his gold sword and prepared his gold shield. "We are." I looked at Tom and he nodded.

The twin serpent gold staff from his fight against Bianca appeared in his hands. I smiled and drew my sword and made sure my pack of bolts were still latched to my back.

"You boys are willing to die for three bitches?" Hades cackled.

"Shut up! A man like you would never be able to get a woman like them!" I yelled at him. He immediately stopped laughing and glared at me.

"How dare you speak to your uncle like that, let alone a god!" I smirked.

"I'll have you know I never had respect for old men who treated woman harshly."

"Ha, who would have thought Doug being the chivalrous type?" Tom joked.

"Ew, who would have thought this weird guy, was Dougie's uncle." Danny added. I ignored them both.

I noticed Hades glaring at us.

"You're just like your spoiled father!" He yelled at me. His body was soon covered with flames again, but an arrow flew past him and the flames dispersed. I noticed a trickle of blood slide down his left cheek. He looked past us and whipped his cheek.

The guys and I also turned around to see Felicia standing in front of Ana, ready to protect her and standing next to Sierra. Sierra on the other hand was holding her mother's bow with a smirk on her face.

"Oops, it slipped." Hades charged towards her but Harry spun around and hit Hades with his spear in his stomach. Hades was sent flying across the room.

His body made a dent in his black wall just above his throne. He shot his head up and jumped to the floor making the ground shake. He walked towards us, flames in the shape of a sword appeared in his right hand.

Danny clenched his jaw together and ran to Hades, attacking him with his sword but Hades blocked it with his fire sword. He pushed Danny away and swung at Danny but he blocked the attack with his shield. Then Hades grabbed his throat and threw him across the floor, making him slide.

"Danny!" Harry, Tom, and I yelled. Harry glared at Hades and attempted to attack again but Hades sent a blast of fire to him. It pushed Harry to the floor, but he was unharmed due to his magic bracelet.

"Really children. Do you really think you could beat a god?" I glared at him, thinking about attacking but Tom acted before me.

He used his father's shoes to fly towards Hades and attacked with his staff. Hades and him dueled for a bit until Hades grabbed Tom's left foot and threw him against a wall.

"TOM!" Felicia called. She left Ana and Sierra's side and ran past me. Her own silver spear and a small silver shield appeared. She charged towards Hades but he side stepped away from her and grabbed her spear, pulling her to the ground. She yelped as she hit the black concrete floor.

"Felicia!" Tom and Sierra yelled. Tom jumped up and ran behind Hades, but he spun around and back handed Tom in the face. The impact was so hard that he stumbled backwards and fell over Harry. I saw blood trickle from his mouth.

"ENOUGH!" Sierra yelled. Hades and I both looked at her just as she released three arrows in the direction of Hades.

"Girl, I know all your tricks." Hades said with a smirk and he closed his eyes. He slashed the arrows with his sword and they disintegrated. "GAH!" His eyes shot open and I could see the pain in them.

I realized his while he had his eyes shut; Sierra quickly ran behind him and stabbed him in the back with a hunting knife.

"You bitch!" He back handed Sierra.

"SIERRA!" A frightened Ana screamed. Hades grabbed Sierra's long hair and pulled the knife out of his back. He put the knife to her neck.

"It'd be a shame to waist a gorgeous girl like you." He said, followed by a lick on Sierra's cheek. Her face was bruised and she too had blood trickling down her lips. All of that really ticked me off.

I ignored my sword and pulled out my secret weapon. A thunderbolt. I could feel the energy in my hand and threw it directly at Hades. He caught it and had a satisfied grin on his face but when I snapped my fingers the blot began electrocuting him, making him release Sierra. I ran over to her and pulled her away from him.

"Guys, use the balls!" I yelled as I handed Ana one of the extra balls Hermes had given to us. They each took their own out of the pockets. "Think of Mt. Olympus!" Immediately, at the same time, we all smashed the balls.

And then there was darkness.

"Dougie!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I started another fic called The Four Seekers, I have a couple readers yet but I' waiting for more! By the way there's a McFLY fan fiction site I'm a member of and it's awesome. PM me if you want to know more. Hope you guys enjoy them! I do not own Just My Luck or McFly. **

**Chapter 17 (Sierra's P.O.V.)**

"Dougie!" I yelled shaking him but he didn't wake up. When we teleported he had landed on his back and his head hit the concrete ground.

"Hold on!" Danny yelled. He pulled a small plastic bottle form his pants pocket and stuck it under Dougie's nose. Immediately Dougie sat up and started coughing.

"Oh my god *cough*cough* what the bloody hell was that?" He asked between his coughs. I fell to my knees and he gave me a confused look. "What?" I didn't answer him. I just threw my arms around him and hugged him. "S-Sierra! What's wrong?" He pulled me away and lifted my chin up to look into my eyes. I couldn't help but let tears slide down my cheeks.

"I thought I lost you!" His eyes widened from shock but then his features softened.

"Don't worry…" He pressed his lips to mine softly and then pulled away. "I'm not leaving you." I blushed and tried to hide my face but he pulled me into his arms.

"Uh…guys, sorry to disturb your little moment, but um…I think the gods want to see you when you return me to them." Ana piped in. I pulled away from Dougie and wiped my tears away.

"She's right." I said as I stood up and helped Dougie as well. "Let's go."

Felicia and I led the way to Mt. Olympus. We had to keep stopping every time the guys gaped at the mystic scenery. I also noticed how the sky would light with lighting up as we got closer to where the gods were. _Zeus is angry._ When we were finally at the steps of the temple where the gods reside, I froze.

"Sierra?" Felicia called as she stopped on the stairs and looked back at me. _How am I supposed to face them? They hate me._ I suddenly felt fingers link with mine. I looked up and Dougie was standing next to me with a caring smile.

"It's okay, we're here with you." He told me.

"Yeah, we've got your back!" Harry added from my other side and I nodded.

"Come on, if they try to lay a hand on you, Felicia and I will take them out!" Tom said bravely as he laced his own fingers with Felicia's. I nodded once more.

"Alright, let's go!" Danny yelled. I laughed as he ran up the many stairs followed by Tom and Felicia, and then the rest of us.

When we reached the top of the stairs we walked down a hallway that led us to a large door. The boys gaped at the size of it. We were mice compared to it.

"Come on boys, it's gonna take all out our strength combined to open this." Felicia said. They followed her lead and we all pushed on the door as it slowly opened. We stepped into the large marble room where nine gigantic people sat in marble chairs around a marble fireplace.

A man with short dirty blonde hair with a matching blonde beard and piercing blue eyes that resembled Dougie's stood up.

"Mortals, what are you doing here!" He yelled making the room shake which made us fall over.

"Keep your pants on!" Danny yelled at him. Both Felicia and I slapped him, and then we all stood back up.

"We have brought back Ana to Aphrodite." Felicia announced. A woman with long curly blonde hair stood up.

"Ana?" She asked in a beautiful voice. Ana ran across the floor and jumped into the air. A light covered her body and when it was gone she was the size of the gods. Aphrodite grabbed Ana and hugged her. "Oh thank you, thank you so much." Aphrodite said as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. It only cost us one satyr." I said, making my way back out the door, but Dougie grabbed my wrist.

"Father…please. Sierra should get more respect." My attention turned to Dougie. "She should be respected as any other Demi-God, nothing more, nothing less."

"Dougie…" I tugged on his arm to tell him we should leave.

"She betrayed my trust and joined Hades's side."

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHIT!" Some of the gods gasped and other began whispering things about Dougie. "It isn't her fault Artemis was raped so stop treating her like it is." A woman with curly brown hair that was tied up in a bun with a gold band cringed. It was…my mother. "If you didn't reject her, she wouldn't go against you." Zeus thought to himself.

"Plus, she helped Felicia save Ana, she should get credit!" Tom said as he held onto Felicia's hand.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Zeus yelled. He sat down in his chair and thought a little bit more. "Due to my son's wise convincing, all of Sierra's punishments will be removed." My jaw dropped open and Dougie turned to me.

"Happy?" I slowly nodded my head. "Good." He pulled me into a kiss and the guys and Felicia cheered.

Once we were finished talking to Zeus, he had teleported us back to camp and we all were extremely tired. We sat around the same campfire we sat at before except…Lou wasn't here.

"So, we saved the damsel in distress and Sierra gainer her rightful respect. Can we relax now?" Danny whined. Dougie threw his arms around me and smiled.

"I'd think so." He whispered. We both leaned in to kiss but Harry interrupted us.

"Ew, you guys! Get a room!" He yelled, but he wasn't talking to us.

Across the fire, Tom and Felicia were in a deep lick lock.

"Relax, they deserve it." I told Harry. Before he could object, I pulled Dougie into a kiss. He smiled against my lips and moved his hands to my waist.

"Hey mate, when are we gonna get our own girls?" Danny asked Harry.

"Ha, who knows?" I couldn't help but break the kiss and burst out laughing. Felicia and Tom did the same and then we were all laughing.

I knew this wasn't the end to our quest, it was just the beginning…

**Is this the end of their quest? What happened to Miranda and Bianca? What about the gods, do they actually forgive Sierra? And most of all….will Danny and Harry ever find their own girlfriends? Look out for the sequel to Secret Demi-Gods.**


End file.
